Captured Feelings
by HatakeKelly2013
Summary: Here's a nice little oneshot Sonpio for you. Read and enjoy!


Captured Feelings

TysonEspioz Kitty does not own Sonic the Hedgehog or anything in this fic. Just a few notes before I start the fic. This is a nice little, one-shot Sonpio fiction. So if you don't like yaoi, then I suggest you don't read. If you do like reading them then keep reading. I'm doing a Sonic x Espio fic because they're my absolute favourite couple. They're so cute together. For example, at the end of Sonic Heroes, when Sonic says, "That's Metal Sonic?" Sonic inches closer to Espio. And then when all the teams are stood around Eggman talking to him, Sonic and Espio are quite close to each other. Anyway, enjoy.

It is a very miserable day in the Mystic ruins jungle. The rain came down hard, the thunder and lighting occasionally coming down and being lost in the never-ending jungle doesn't help. "Resistance is futile," a black robot stated, "Surrender and hand him over!" Two boys were running, trying to out run the robots. The one in the lead looked back, tightening his grip on the others hand. They were lost. He searched for anywhere to hide but there was nowhere. The robots were practically on their tails. "Sonic! Just let me go, you can go faster without tagging me along," his friend pleaded. Sonic turned his head to see his friend and then looked back.

They came across a huge stone building where they stopped. The robots ran past the entrance. Sonic let go of his friend's hand and then walked up the stairs. "Espio! If you see the robots heading over, follow me. Okay?" ordered Sonic, jumping onto the higher ledge to have a look around. Espio folded his arms because he had been ordered to stay there. However, he did as he was told and turned around, keeping an eye out for the robots.

The rain came down so hard that it almost hurt when it touched your skin. The thunder and lightning were so loud, it seemed like it could be really close. The trees were so tall that Sonic couldn't find the ladder leading to the Mystic ruins. He was still too exhausted from the battle with Dr Eggman's latest powerful robot; so he couldn't destroy the robots. "Sonic!" cried Espio. The blue hedgehog looked down and noticed the chameleon running away from the robots. He jumped off, sprung forwards and landed in front of his friend. Grabbing his hand quickly, they started to run as fast as they could.

When they ran past a cave, Espio used his other free hand to stop Sonic. "What?" asked Sonic. Espio pulled Sonic towards the cave and they went inside to get out of the rain and to elude the robots. The cave had a dead end and it wasn't very long. "We should be safe in here," stated Sonic, watching the robots going past, "We can wait in here till the rain goes down. Besides, I think I know where I am from here." When he turned around, he had to sit down because he felt very faint. "Are you all right, Sonic?" asked Espio, with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine," replied Sonic, "I just need to relax for a minute."

Espio walked up to where Sonic was sitting, kneeled and placed his hand on the hedgehog's forehead. He was burning up. "You've got a fever," answered Espio, sitting down. "My head feels fuzzy," whispered Sonic, unable to keep his eyes open. Espio straightened his legs and said "Lie down!" "What?" asked Sonic, turning his head to the chameleon. "You need to rest," stated Espio, "Now lie down!" "But I need to keep watch," cried Sonic. "I'll do that. How are you supposed to run when you can't even walk?" Replied Espio. Sonic couldn't argue with that so he lies down and closed his eyes.

It has been four hours later and Sonic was still fast asleep. The poor hedgehog kept wheezing and started to sweat. Espio was starting to get really worried about his hedgehog friend. If the rain kept on pouring hard, then he wouldn't be able to get Sonic to a doctor. And that's exactly what the heroic hedgehog needed. Since the rain was still coming down and it almost seemed like it would turn into a monsoon, he knew he couldn't carry him back to the Mystic ruins. Besides, Sonic was the only one who knew his way back. Espio was only here because Sonic had saved him from the Egg Carrier 2 attack at Station Square. His cell phone had got knocked off the Egg carrier and Sonic's needed charging. Things looked hopeless.

Meanwhile, at the Egg Carrier crash landing site, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Charmy, Vector, Shadow and Amy were stood talking. "Where did Sonic go? I thought he was with you guys, defeating Chaos," asked an irritated Amy. She kept saying Sonic promised her he'd take her to Twinkle Park. Although the blue hedgehog said nothing of the sort. "He did," replied Tails, "But then he ran off towards Mystic ruins following Dr Eggman." "Sonic probably wanted to finish him off," stated Cream, as Cheese and Chocola rested on her shoulders, "I did see him fly off quickly." "Knuckles, you were there," started Shadow, "What happened?" "Sonic followed Eggman off the ship because he heard him say he had captured Espio," answered Knuckles, "Had something of his or something. I'm not exactly sure." "Sonic would rescue anyone who's in danger," sighed Amy, "That's why he's my hero." The others began to sweat drop and said, "Oh brother." Tails was the first one to recover and say, "Are you sure that's the reason he went to save him?" "What do you mean, Tails?" asked Charmy. "Yeah, what do you know?" asked Knuckles, with a slight smirk, since he also knew. "Oh, nothing," smiled Tails. "Are you trying to say that he may like him?" wondered Cream. She knew all about the birds and the bees for a six-year-old. "Of course he likes him," cried Amy, "They're best friends." "No, no, no! I mean...likes, likes him," smiled Cream. That was the very first time she had to say that. And she didn't expect she would have to say it to someone who's older than her. "What?" screeched Amy, "Don't be so disgusting, Cream! My Sonic isn't gay! He loves ME!"

The group then heard another voice from behind them; "I wouldn't put it past him. He did try and flirt with my Espio!" They turned their heads and noticed Kelly, Sweet and Little walking over to them. Kelly with the biggest smirk. She had grown up a lot. She had given up trying to chase Espio, when she knew he liked Sonic. And visa versa. "So, what's everyone still doing on the Egg Carrier?" asked Kelly, "Shouldn't you be trying to find Sonic and Espio? Not to put ideas into annoying Amy's head, but I can tell your all worried." Amy and Kelly began a glaring contest. "Well, Sonic can take care of himself," started Tails, "And besides, we thought Sonic could do with some alone time with Espio." "Not you too, Tails," cried Amy, "Why is everyone so gross!" Kelly had, had enough of Amy's attitude. "Amy! There's nothing wrong with gay couples. I think Sonic and Espio make a cute couple," smiled Kelly. "So does that mean you're gay?" asked Amy, with a disgusted look in her eyes. "And cheat on my boyfriend? I don't think so," mocked Kelly. "You have a boyfriend? Kelly, you can't keep something like that a secret!" Smiled Cream. She and Kelly were best friends after all. Kelly laughed, but then had a serious look on her face.

"Amy, do even know about the couples around you?" she asked. "What do mean?" asked Amy. "Well, Tails and Charmy are together." The two boys blushed at each other. "Knuckles and Shadow...they've been a couple for a few months." Both boys smiled at each other as Knuckles took Shadow's hand in his. "Cream and Sweet. My two best friends.........I couldn't be happier for them." The two girls laughed as they hugged. "Or even Tikal and Liza. My two room mates. I don't mind sharing with lesbians." "Don't you worry that they might try and rape you?" wondered Amy. "Why should I? They're too busy rapped in their own relationship, and so am I," replied Kelly. "You're all sick," began Amy, walking away, "Oh and by the way. My Sonic would NEVER try and be gay. He thinks there sick too." "So that's why he kissed Espio, when he was asleep is it?" smirked Kelly. "You're lying!" cried Amy. "Little? Am I?" asked Kelly. Little shock her head, no, "We saw him with our very eyes. It was that week Espio had a fever." "Sonic wouldn't leave his bedside. Isn't that right Tails?" smiled Kelly, turning to the twin tailed fox. "Yep. I kept saying he should've gone home to get some rest," smiled Tails. Amy took out her piko piko hammer, ready to whack all the disgusting homosexuals. Kelly took out her own mallet and said, "Girls should never leave home without their mallet, right Amy." "Shut up, Kelly. Homosexuals are wrong. They'll never be able to have kids! And my Sonic isn't one of them!" cried Amy.

While the group were arguing, Sonic was starting to come around. He felt a hand press on his forehead and a voice saying, "Well, at least your fevers died down a bit." "Has the rain died down?" asked Sonic. "Not yet," replied Espio, "We could be here for some time if the rain keeps on pouring down." Sonic began to slowly get up from the comfortable position his head was on, on Espio's lap. "How's your legs?" asked Sonic. "Numb," smiled Espio, trying to move them. "Sorry," laughed Sonic, rubbing his legs for him. It took a few minutes until he stopped. "Feel better?" wondered Sonic. "A little," smiled Espio. The two sat in silence, backs against the wall, listening to the rain, thunder and lightning.

The two boys sat in silence for some time until Sonic spoke up, "I wonder what the others are doing?" "No doubt Amy's complaining about trying to find you," stated Espio, "The others are probably ignoring her." The two began laughing. Neither of them could stand the pink hedgehog. "She won't believe I'm more interested in guys than girls," cursed Sonic. Espio's eyes widened; was Sonic opening his heart to him? "Anyway, even if I did like girls, I'd rather date Cream, or Sweet, or Kelly," stated Sonic. It seemed that he was opening his heart. "You'd date Kelly?" asked Espio. "Yeah," smiled Sonic, "Well, it's not like she'd say yes anyway. She's too hooked on you. So, which sex do you prefer?" "Erm, guys," replied Espio. "Do you not like Kelly anymore?" asked Sonic. "Did, a long time ago. But I've found someone else. He also saves me for some reason," answered Espio. "Saves you?" wondered Sonic, under his breath so Espio couldn't hear him. And again they sat in another silence.

Back at the Egg Carrier 2 crash landing site, Kelly dodged one of Amy's attacks. "Where did she learn all these moves?" wondered Tails, watching Kelly dodging Amy's attacks again and again. "There just some moves Espio taught me a long time ago," smiled Kelly, "He and I used to train together." "When he wasn't bothering us," stated Vector. "Hahaha, he can get talkative when he wants to," laughed Charmy. All three knew the chameleon very well. "Erm, not to stop your fun girls," started Cream, "But shouldn't we try and find Mr Sonic and Mr Espio?" "Oh yeah," remembered Kelly, as she grabbed Amy's piko piko hammer from her, "Are you coming to find Sonic?" "Of course and then I'll show you that Sonic isn't gay," cried Amy, grabbing her hammer back. "Don't you mean I'LL show you that he is," smiled Kelly, as she, Shadow and Knuckles led the way, "I bet that we'll catch them kissing." She started to giggle which set the other girls, except Amy of course, to giggle as well. "So whose this boyfriend of yours, Kelly?" asked Cream. "His names Valdez," replied Kelly. "Valdez? I think I've heard that name before?" mused Vector, out loud. "You probably have," smiled Kelly, "He, Espio and Liza were best friends a long time ago." The group hopped on a boat to take them to Station Square.

In the cave, the rain still came down hard and the lightning was more frequent now. The heroic hedgehog was doing some stretches. "What are you doing?" asked Espio. "Warming up," replied Sonic, "Not much space to run in here, so I decided to keep busy." That and he wanted to push the feelings for his friend away for now. He noticed the chameleon flinch when the lightning crashed and stopped exercising. "Are you scared of the lightning?" asked Sonic, with a soft voice. "No," lied Espio, turning his head away. "You don't need to lie, I saw you flinch," sighed Sonic, "And there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Tails is scared of lightning." "Yeah but he's eight," stated Espio, "Now just drop it!" How Sonic wished to cuddle the chameleon and tell him it's going to be all right. But he knew he couldn't. He knew Espio would ask him what he's doing, and then he would have to tell him his feelings. And he didn't know if he would like it.

The two boys heard an evil voice cry, "I want him found! Now!" They knew that the Eggman robots would be back to try and find them. "Don't worry, I can take care of those robots," stated Sonic, preparing to run outside. But then he tumbled to the ground from lack of energy. Espio stood and said, "Oh that's reassuring...anyway, I'm sure if we're quiet then they won't notice our presence." He then helped Sonic to stand. They heard metal footsteps run by and even a hovering sound. Without noticing the two boys cuddled and stood as far away from the entrance as they could.

When they heard the robots had gone, that's when they released they were hugging. However, as their brains were telling them to pull back, their hearts were telling them to stay there. So, they couldn't move and stayed in that position for some time. "Sonic.........." Started Espio, looking up at the blue hedgehog. Their faces were so close. Sonic panicked because he didn't want to lose his friendship and pushed the chameleon back, as he tumbled to the ground because of the push. Espio looked up at Sonic with a shocked expression on his face. Sonic turned sideways and said, "Sorry!" "What for?" asked Espio. When Sonic wasn't looking a robot snuck in and grabbed Espio. "Sonic!" he cried. Sonic turned slowly but panicked when he found he had gone. Running out of the cave he noticed a robot had captured him again. The robot was heading towards a huge strange building with a blue hedgehog on his tail. The robot entered a door to a bridge. Sonic tried to enter but couldn't. "Damn," cursed Sonic, "I hate that Eggman! I have to save Espio..........I know, I'll go to Station Square and take a boat to the Egg Carrier crash landing site." He then ran off to the ladder to the Mystic ruins.

At Station Square, Sonic's friends had just gotten off the boat ride and everything seemed to be in one piece. "Look," cried Amy, happily, "There's Sonic!" The said blue hedgehog skidded to a stop when he saw his other friends waving at him. "Hey," he said. "Erm, aren't you missing someone?" wondered Knuckles. "I'm just on the way to save him," replied Sonic, "One of Eggman's clunkers captured him again." "Sonic, tell them you're not gay," said Amy. "I'm gay," replied Sonic, running towards the boat. "Hey, let us come with you," cried Tails, as the group followed him. "See...what?" cried Amy. "Amy, you coming, or not?" asked Kelly. The others were waiting for her to reply. She hesitantly followed.

When the group arrived at the Egg Carrier 2, they saw Dr Eggman, Chaos Six and Espio. "You never learn your lesson do you," stated Sonic, "We've already defeated Chaos." "You haven't seen Chaos with all the emeralds in him," stated Eggman. "But the last emerald was lost," cried Tails, "No one could find it." Eggman showed them the last emerald. "But how?" they all cried. "Why do think I had to capture him," answered Eggman, "Which reminds me.........I don't need you anymore!" He pushed Espio towards Sonic, who pushed him behind him to protect him. The mad scientist threw the Chaos emerald into Chaos and he transformed into the perfect stage. "Yes, with all the Chaos emeralds inside him, he will destroy Station Square," announced Eggman. "Not if I can help it," cried Sonic, stepping forward. "You can count me in too," smiled Knuckles. "And you're not leaving without me," smiled Tails. The others walked forwards as well agreeing to help fight as well.

The battle was so intense and awesome I might add. Prefect Chaos was really powerful. However he was still no match for Sonic and his friends. A bright light appeared and circled Chaos, taking all the emeralds out of him and returning him to the normal stage. About time too, because the group were too exhausted to fight again. "Please. Don't fight him anymore. He really is one of the good guys," the light stated, "He should be fine now!" Then the light and Chaos vanished into thin air. The crew stared at nothing for a while, until they came out of the trance. Dr Eggman had disappeared. Just as well really, but he will be back with some crazy scheme again.

When the group arrived at Station Square, the humans were cheering at them and congratulating them after saving the day. The anorthromorphic group smiled nervously until Sonic fainted from lack of energy. His friends gathered around concerned. "He's used up all his energy," stated Tails.

The next morning at Station Square, Sonic found himself lying on one of the deck chairs beside the hotels pool. His friends were either sunbathing or playing in the pool. "Hey Sonic," smiled Amy, as she removed the cloth off his forehead, "Finally awake then." They suddenly were drenched. "Sorry," laughed Cream, "My fault." The others couldn't help but laugh. He found himself looking into Espio's eyes and the chameleon smiled at him. He smiled back, having the feeling that he might have a chance after all. Amy looked from Sonic to Espio and noticed them smiling at each other. She sighed but said, "Sonic?.........Please could you meet me at the burger shop?" "As long as it's not a date," sighed Sonic. "Don't worry, it's not," smiled Amy. "Okay then," smiled Sonic, standing up, "I'll meet you there." He walked inside the hotel. Her next target was Espio. She sat down by the pool where he was playing with Cream, Sweet and Charmy. "Hey Espio," she started, "Could you meet at the burger shop please? There's something I want to talk to you about." "Sure," smiled Espio, as he was splashed be Charmy, who was splashed by Cream, who splashed by Sweet.

About ten minutes later, Sonic was stood outside the burger shop waiting for Amy to turn up. He began to tap his foot. "Where she is?" he cursed, "She's the one who arranged this meeting." He then noticed Espio walking up to him. "Hey Sonic, what are you doing here?" asked Espio. "Waiting for Amy. She wanted to talk," replied Sonic, as he found himself blushing. "What? She asked to meet me here because she wanted to talk," cried Espio, but then smiled, "You don't think she set us up on a date, do you?" Sonic's blush deepened, "Seems like it............so, do.... you...want to go in?" "Sure," smiled Espio. The two then walked in.

Just opposite the burger shop, standing on the grass, leaning against a lamppost, was Amy. She sighed. "That was a really nice thing you did," stated a voice. She turned around and saw Kelly. "As much as I hate to admit it, but you can't choose who you fall in love with," smiled Amy, watching the two boys. "No, you can't," smiled Kelly, also watching the two boys. She then walked off back to the hotel.

Two days later in Mystic ruins and everything is calm. Sonic was visiting his best friend and his boyfriend. They were sat in the large clearing because it was a hot day. "So, have you plucked up your courage and asked Espio yet, Sonic," asked Tails. "Not yet," blushed Sonic, "I keep trying to but someone always interrupts. How did you two get together?" "Tails took me to a romantic place in the X tornado," replied Charmy. "The next time someone interrupts you, you interrupt them," suggested Tails, "So, where is Espio?" "He's gone to visit Knuckles and Shadow at the shire," answered Sonic.

Five hours later, Tails, Charmy, Shadow and Knuckles were sat at the shire talking about Sonic and Espio. "We need to get Sonic and Espio as a couple," stated Tails, "Sonic says he tries but gets interrupted." "Well, their first date was at the burger shop thanks to Amy but that's not very romantic," stated Shadow. They spent about two hours talking about ways to get the two together.

Meanwhile, the said soon to be couple were at Station Square outside Twinkle Park. Cream and Sweet pushed them inside. "Come on! We're supposed to be on a double date," cried Cream. "Yeah, so let's get going," cried Sweet. The man on door looked at them and smiled. He was the one who decided if the couples are cute. "Names, please," he asked. "Cream and Sweet," replied Cream, "And Sonic and Espio." The young man checked his list. "Oh yes, don't forget there's a new movie theatre where the couples choose the films," the man smiled, "I've already noticed your both cute couples. So, please enjoy yourselves." He allowed them inside.

Inside the Twinkle stadium the couples were deciding what do to first. "Welcome to Twinkle Park," greeted an electronic voice. A familiar pink chameleon with blonde hair came up to them. "Hello and..........Ha, hey guys," she smiled. "Hey Kelly," smiled Sweet, "I didn't know you worked here." "I only just started," smiled Kelly, "Anyway, where do you want to go first? The bumper cars? The mirror room? The amusement park? The swimming pool? The animal Park? The restaurants?" "The mirror room please," smiled Cream. "Okay, take the room on the left then go and see David and he'll take you there," explained Kelly, "And what about you, Sonic?" "The amusement Park?" wondered Sonic, looking at Espio, who nodded in return. "Okay, follow me please," smiled Kelly going straight ahead. "We'll meet you guys in about four hours at the restaurant K?" smiled Sweet, as they went to the door on the left. "Sure, but why four hours?" asked Espio. "We've been here and three hours isn't enough," replied Cream. They then walked off in different direction.

Outside at the amusement park, Kelly had showed the two boys where to go and had went back to work in another part of the park.

In the mirror room, the two girls were looking at their reflections. "Cool, theirs thousands of us," gawked Sweet. "I wonder what Sonic and Espio are up to?" wondered Cream. "Hopefully they've become a couple at long last," hopped Sweet. Anyway, the girls went to the bumper cars, then the animal park, and then the amusement park and then they went to the swimming pool. The boys went to the mirror room after the amusement park, then the animal park, then the bumper cars and then the swimming pool where they met the girls. Two other couples were there in the swimming pool. "Hey guys," waved Tails. "Hiya," greeted Cream. Tails and Charmy jumped into the pool whereas Knuckles and Shadow sat by the pool. "Erm, boys where are you going after you've finished at Twinkle Park?" asked Tails. "Nowhere, why?" replied Sonic. "Because we've set something up for you," answered Knuckles. In any case the group had a great time at Twinkle Park and they now were just exiting. "Thank you for coming to Twinkle Park," smiled Kelly, "Please come again some other time."

The guys took the train to Mystic ruins and they were heading to the waterfall area but Tails and Charmy flew off towards Tails' workshop and Knuckles and Shadow ran off to the shire. "I think we got set up again," sighed Sonic. He looked down to see that Espio had sat down. "What are you doing?" asked Sonic. "Sitting down," replied Espio. It was an easy answer to an easy question. Sonic sat down beside him. Sonic kept his gaze fully on Espio. It was now or never. He lifted his hand up and began stroking the chameleon's cheek who turned to face him. "I really want to tell you something," started Sonic, "And If you don't like it then I guess it's something I will have to try and live with." They remained silent for a while and Sonic was wondering how he could tell him. "I...Love ...you," blushed Sonic, then his courage grew "I love you, Espio the Chameleon." "Sonic?" blushed Espio, then a smile came onto his face, "I love you too, Sonic the Hedgehog." And with that finally said, Sonic pressed his lips on top of Espio's and they kissed very passionately. They broke apart when they heard fire works going off and cheering. Apart from the guys watching, it was very romantic. The new couple kissed again exactly when the fireworks went off.

Typio: Whoooo, finally a Sonpio that's finished. (Looks around the room) Everyone's ditched me!

Sonic: Except Espio and me

Typio: When your not making out, and that's all the time!

Sonic: Excuse me (They go at it again)

Typio: (Sighs) Anyhoo, R&R please!


End file.
